The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour
The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour is the 4th YIFM/Total Drama crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot As with the previous seasons, Connor, Optimus, Megatron, their friends, their enemies Galvatron, Granny Goodness, Lokar, and the other villains, and fifteen returning contestants and three new ones (Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley) partake in an elimination-based competition for the grand prize of C$1,000,000, led by series host Chris McLean (Christian Potenza). In this season, contestants are taken around the world throughout international based challenges and are required to break into song whenever Chris rings a special chime, or face instant elimination. There are 30 songs in total, and every episode takes place in a different location. As the contestants are eliminated, they take the "Drop of Shame" by parachuting out of the plane in which the elimination ceremonies take place. When eliminated, they lose the chance at the million dollars (though such an elimination may not be permanent). The winner of The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour is Alejandro in Canada, while Heather (the runner-up) almost beats him but lost the game by mistake. However, in the American version and iTunes version, Heather wins the contest. Beth, Eva, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Sadie, and Trent do not return to compete; instead, they appear on the aftermath special, sitting in the peanut gallery and on the last episode while cheering for the finalists, Alejandro and Heather. However, as stated multiple times in following seasons, there was never any clear winner, as the money was thrown into a volcano by Ezekiel, making the money burn into ashes. This is the second season (first being The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama Island) in the series where no contestant wins anything. List of Episodes |} |} |} |} |} Trivia *The Toon League, The Reform Gang, Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, RO-GR (Roger), Black Canary, The Legion of Toon Doom, Granny Goodness, Lashina, Speed Queen, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Artemiz, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor, Lokar, Zane, Zair, Techris, Zylus, Rynoh, Bash, Princess Diara, Koz, Teeny, Nexus, Vexus, Hexus, Naare, the Lava Gormiti, King Nixel, Major Nixel, the Nixels, Hawk Moth, Kilobot and The Music Meister will guest star in this series. *Connor Lacey, Optimus Prime (G1), Megatron (Prime), Rowan Freemaker and their friends will help Gwen for the first few episodes of this season until her elimination. They will then team up with Courtney to convince her to join their alliance until her elemination when they will team up with Cody to defeat Alejandro after realizing he was responsible for Gwen's elimination. After Cody's elimination, Connor and his friends will compete in the competition *The Legion of Toon Doom, Granny Goodness, Lashina, Speed Queen, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Artemiz, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor, Lokar, Zane, Zair, Techris, Zylus, Rynoh, Bash, Princess Diara, Koz, Teeny, Nexus, Vexus, Hexus, Naare, the Lava Gormiti, King Nixel, Major Nixel, the Nixels, Hawk Moth, Kilobot, and The Music Meister will work with Alejandro in this series. *The storyline continues in The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama Revenge of the Island.